1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recess and a method of fabricating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a recess with asymmetric walls and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An image sensor is a device that converts an optical image into an electronic signal. It is most commonly used in digital cameras, camera modules and other imaging devices. Early analog sensors were video camera tubes; current sensors are semiconductor charge-coupled devices (CCD) or active pixel sensors in complementary metal-oxide-semiconductors (CMOS).
As the technology used to manufacture image sensors has continued to advance at a great pace, the demands for higher resolution and lower power consumption have encouraged the further miniaturization and integration of these image sensors. Since image quality is particularly important, the image sensor chip must provide a high quality image and have improved sensitivity.